The Cave
by NaruLexigirl
Summary: Having gotten lost and trapped in a snowstorm, Sasuke and Naruto manage to find a cave and get trapped. Stuck freezing and starving and thinking they're near death, feelings come out and things occur. SASUNARU Lemony scented. You've been warned. Oneshot.


**A/N: Random one-shot due to authoress's lack of inspiration. Actually I have a tendency to create full stories in my head and just sit thinking the whole thing through quite a lot because it passes my time. This was one of them that I created quite a while ago, but I never actually typed it. Please forgive me if my lemon is shitty because it'll be the first one I've written in a LONG time. I ****think**** it's okay…. but I'll leave it to the reviewers to decide.**

**So warning: This is a lemon and a yaoi. Beware. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>The mission was a simple one. Go to the small village up the mountain a few hours away from Konohagakure and deliver a batch of medication. Two people had to go and the chuunin and higher were busy with other missions. That left the genin. At the moment, only two specific genin were available: Sasuke and Naruto. The mission was not difficult in the least and only required competency to complete.<p>

_But then again,_ Sasuke thought, his face in his palm, _that's the problem. Naruto ISN'T competent!_

"It's so freaking cold!" Naruto yelled, his arms wrapped around his body as he tried to huddle in more on himself. Snow whipped around in the wind, burning the two boys' faces with its iciness. The mission had been completed half an hour ago when a sudden blizzard had broken out on their way back down the mountain. The air was thick with white, making it too difficult to see even five feet ahead of one's self.

"Why the hell did this stupid blizzard have to appear?" The blonde boy continued to scream to be heard over the howling wind.

"You dumbass!" Sasuke yelled back at him, shifting his scarf down so his mouth was clear as he glared at his companion. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Naruto immediately rose to the accusation.

"Yeah! If you hadn't lost our map, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"The wind freaking blew it away! What the hell was I suppose to do about it?"

"You shouldn't have taken it from me in the first place! I bet you can't even read a map correctly, usuratonkachi!"

"You-! Arg, you fucking bastard!" Naruto grabbed the front of Sasuke's jacket, forcing him to level him in the face as the two glared heatedly. He raised his fist to punch the Uchiha right in his face when a sneeze came on.

"Ugh!" Sasuke pulled back and wiped Naruto's secretions from his face, disgusted. "Idiot!"

"Damn, I'm so cold!"

"Then let's go. We can fight after we find some shelter." The ravenette said and turned. "Stick close so that you don't get lost, loser. Don't drag me down."

"Arg! I'll show you!" Naruto ran ahead. Sasuke cursed and chased after him, knowing that the idiot was probably going to get lost. After a few minutes both boys slowed, their already tired bodies becoming exhausted with running through such thick snow. They plopped down underneath the thick overhang of tree branches, huddling themselves.

"Ugh, can't you make bushins, dobe?" Sasuke asked, breathing on his mittenless hands to warm them more. They were freezing.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto demanded, glaring at being called a dobe.

"Then make some and send out to search for shelter." He commanded. Naruto blinked, realizing that that was a good idea and quickly formed the symbols for it yelling, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Five extra Narutos appeared and immediately spread out to search. "I can't believe you didn't think of that." Sasuke muttered.

"Shut up, bastard!" Naruto growled. He noticed his teammate's gloveless hands and scooted closer, grabbing them.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded as the other boy crowded a little closer and surrounded his hands with his mitten-covered ones.

"Warming your hands up before you lose them." Naruto muttered. Sasuke debated pulling away, but decided he would temporarily put up with it. He was actually starting to feel his fingers again now. They sat in silence for a while, huddled close for warmth. Naruto stiffened for half a second and grinned. "I found a cave!" He yelled and jumped up before dashing away. Sasuke stood as well and hurried off in the direction after him as the sky began to grow darker.

"Look!" The blonde yelled and pointed at a cave entrance nearly hidden by snow. "We're saved!" They ran inside.

Sasuke flexed his fingers to keep the blood pumping through them. "Okay, we need wood." He waited. Naruto looked at him. He glared. "Well?"

"What?" Naruto demanded.

"Go get some wood, dumbass!"

"What! Why me? _You _go do it, bastard!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Who's fault is it that we're in this mess again?"

"Stop bringing that up!"

"Fine! Look, give me your gloves and I'll get the wood, okay?" Sasuke held out his hand impatiently, deciding he was too exhausted to argue over such a petty thing.

Naruto scowled but handed Sasuke his gloves anyway. "You're not the boss of me, teme." He grumbled and sat as the other boy placed his backpack on the ground and put on the gloves. Sasuke reveled in the warmth that defrosted his fingers.

"Don't sit down. Go deeper into the cave and see if you can find some burnable scraps." Naruto sighed and stood back up.

"Make sure you don't get lost, bastard, because I'm not going back out there to rescue you." He said as he walked deeper into the cave.

"That's the exact reason why I'm going and not you, usuratonkachi." Sasuke left followed by Naruto's annoyed shout to search for some wood.

* * *

><p>He came back half an hour later, shivering with an armful of decent-sized tree branches. His stomach growled for the third time as he entered the cave he somehow managed to find again. He dropped a couple of the branches into a pile and placed the others in a small group before grabbing the matches he kept in his bag out. He ripped a few pieces of paper off of a random scrap and used it as kindling as he lit a match. A large gust of freezing wind spoiled that and blew out the small flames, causing Sasuke to shiver and huddle in more on himself.<p>

"Come on." He muttered and lit another match, managing to light the paper on fire, but it also quickly went out. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled and threw the matches down, deciding to give up for now and not waste any more precious matches. His body was not large enough to block the wind enough to start the fire. "Naruto!" He called, just realizing that the boy wasn't there. "Oi! Dobe, where are you?"

"Who're you calling a dobe, bastard?" Came a reply and a scuffling noise signaled the return of Naruto from the interior of the cave.

"You find anything?"

"Yeah, there's some scraps and stuff further in. I think from an animal or something. Why haven't you got the fire going?"

"The damn wind isn't giving me a chance. Help me move everything deeper in." The two gathered up their supplies and moved deeper into the cave, dropping the things at the end. The cave wasn't all that deep and the wind was almost as bad as it was at the front. Nevertheless, Sasuke tried once again to light a fire, both boys using their bodies to try to block the wind to no avail. The wind just reflected off of the walls and caused the fire to go out again. "Shit!"

"I'm so cold!" Naruto complained.

"Shut up! You think I'm not?" Sasuke snapped, becoming quickly irritable with no food or heat. "I'm starving over here!"

"Don't yell at me, bastard! It's not my damn fault that the stupid wind keeps blowing out our fire!" Naruto yelled back, just as irritated.

"It's your fault we're in this mess!" He reminded him for the third time.

"Arg! Stop bringing that up already! I already said sorry earlier!"

"Why? Can't face the facts, dobe?"

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto finally snapped and jumped onto the other boy, swinging wildly. Sasuke caught the first punch and threw one back.

"You…think…I'm…HAPPY…being with…YOU?" The boy yelled between punches.

"YOU THINK I'M ANY HAPPIER WITH A BASTARD LIKE YOU?" The latter screamed back after Sasuke turned and slammed him against the cave wall. Suddenly the cave began to shudder violently and a deafening noise reached their ears. Both stopped fighting and dropped to the ground as rocks began falling from the ceiling covering their heads as the earthquake occurred.

It was a minute later that the shaking slowed and came to a stop. The abrupt silence was thick, making Sasuke question if he'd been injured when a meek voice called out, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke sat up, debris falling off of his back and said, "I'm fine." He looked around as shifting told him Naruto was also sitting up. Their surroundings were completely dark.

"Damn, what happened?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke felt hands groping him. He flinched and knocked them away.

"An avalanche, I think." He activated his sharingan and saw the undertone of warmth in the darkness that was his companion. "Look for the matches, dobe. I think I can get a fire going now." The two began to search for the missing matches and wood on the floor.

"I got the wood!" Naruto called. Sasuke continued feeling around for the small batch of matches. "Oi, Sasuke! Can't you just use one of your jutsus to light the fire?"

"I'm freezing and I'm starving, Naruto. My chakra is also pretty much depleted from that stupid fight with those mountain lions earlier. _No_, I can't use my jutsus! Idiot."

"Jeez, I was just asking, you asshole! Chill the fuck out." Sasuke found the matches and made his way towards Naruto, firmly ignoring the name. He managed to light the kindling and within moments had a nice fire going. "Yesss! Heat!" Naruto cheered and the two crowded as close as they could without being burnt, reveling in the heat.

After a few minutes of soaking, Sasuke reached down and grabbed one of the branches to use as a torch before standing. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To see what happened." The boy replied simply. Naruto scrambled to his feet and followed after him as the two traveled to the front of the cave. There they discovered what used to be the entrance to be just a pile of rubble and snow.

"What the hell!" The blonde yelled.

"Shut up, idiot, before you cause another avalanche. There's a hole at the top of the pile. Hold the torch and I'll see if I can climb it to get out." He handed Naruto the torch and approached the wall of rocks to try and climb it. The pile was dangerously cold, slippery, and crumbled easily at the touch, causing the Uchiha to skid back to the bottom, unsuccessful in his climb. He cursed and wiped his slightly bloody hand on his jacket.

"It's hopeless." Naruto whined.

"Whatever, at least that takes care of the wind. We can figure out a way out later." Sasuke snatched the torch back and led the way back to their makeshift camp. The two sat down and sighed as the sound of twin stomach growls occurred.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food in your bag, would you?" Naruto asked.

"No. If I did, I wouldn't be starving, now would I?'

"Yeah, I don't either." The boy sighed again. They sat in silence for a while before he spoke again, "Do you think they'll send anybody to rescue us?"

"…I don't know. Hopefully."

* * *

><p>It was a couple hours later when Sasuke realized Naruto was still shivering terribly. He looked at the boy in surprise and asked, "You're still cold?"<p>

"Yeah, because the fire's going out. Put some more wood on it already." Naruto muttered, cuddling himself. Sasuke tossed the branch into the fire with a frown. It was the last piece. There was no way they could escape the cave at the moment. Not with the blizzard still raging outside and night had fallen as well. He decidedly shrugged out of his jacket and held it out to his companion.

"Wha-what are you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto demanded before shoving the jacket back. "Put your jacket back on before you freeze!"

"I'm fine, idiot. Just wear it. I'm warm enough." Sasuke said and threw the jacket on him. Naruto scowled and threw it back at him.

"No! I don't need it!"

"Dobe, you're shivering and it's not going to get any warmer from here. All of the wood is gone, now put the damn jacket on!" Sasuke wrapped it around the boy but Naruto struggled out of it again.

"I'm not wearing it!" They glared at each other.

"Fine, then." The older boy put his jacket back on and shuddered to discover it had gone cold. The fire was barely even warm now and the temperature was dropping quickly. He stood and grabbed his sleeping bag from the top of his bag and rolled it out.

"Wha…Sasuke, when did you get a sleeping bag?" Naruto demanded.

"I've _had_ it, idiot. I brought it with me. Don't tell me you don't have one?"

"Of course I don't! And I'm not an idiot!"

"Obviously you are or else you would've brought one with you."

"Why the hell would I? I didn't expect us to get caught in a blizzard and have to spend the night!" Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes, exhausted. He was sure it was well past 11 and all he wanted to do was rest for a while. Being hungry wasn't helping at all either.

"Look, I'm going to get some sleep, so watch the fire for a while. We'll switch shifts later. Try to keep the fire alive by burning the scraps."

"Got it." Naruto muttered and Sasuke placed his shoes to the side before crawling into his sleeping bag. He felt a creeping sense of uneasiness and his mind began to wander. What if nobody found them? Both of them were hungry and the fire was dying. At this rate they would probably freeze faster than they would starve. But being in the cold on an empty stomach was probably worse because there was no fuel for your body to burn for excess heat. What with the avalanche, it would be difficult to find the entrance to the cave. And they couldn't climb out. There was such a high chance of them dying.

Sasuke's heart began to beat faster in fear. No, he couldn't die here. He had too much that he needed to do. He had a brother he needed to kill to revenge his family. And he had to restore the Uchiha clan. He had a duty to fulfill.

As if sensing his thoughts, he heard Naruto whisper, "What if we die here, Sasuke?"

"We won't." The other boy replied adamantly.

"…What were your goals in life?"

_Were?_ Sasuke thought. "My goals still _are_ to revenge my clan and rebuild it."

"I really wanted to become Hokage." The blonde murmured.

"…It's not like you to give up so easily, idiot. What's your problem?"

"I don't know…I guess I just feel like this is the end, you know? I don't think we're going to make it out of here…" His voice trailed off. Sasuke sat up abruptly. That didn't sound like the Naruto he knew. Where was that hyperactive optimist?

Naruto's head was hung, his body hunched over. He didn't move at all. The fire was dying. "Naruto?" Sasuke called. The boy didn't respond. Fear immediately gripped his heart. "Naruto?" He called again and scrambled out of the sleeping bag to shake him. Naruto blinked his eyes open and looked at him with a frown.

"…Wha'?" He slurred. "I'm tryin' ta sleep…" His lips were blue and his eyes were closing even as he spoke. His clothes weren't warm in the least and his skin was cold to the touch.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed. "Naruto, get in the sleeping bag!" The boy was quickly coming down with hypothermia. Sasuke's mind went into overdrive as he hustled the sluggish boy into the sleeping bag. All he could think was the fact that Naruto was dying as he spoke.

Naruto slipped into the sleeping bag and shuddered violently as Sasuke rubbed the smaller boy's arms, trying to get blood flowing through them. "Don't fall asleep, dobe!"

"Shut up, Sas'ke…I'm so tired…" Naruto murmured as he shivered. His teeth chattered nonstop. He closed his eyes. Sasuke slapped his cheek. "OW!"

"I said stay awake, damn it!" He commanded a second time, still rubbing the boy's arms. He quickly reached over and threw some trash from his backpack into the dying flame.

Naruto blinked his eyes slowly. "Sasuke…I'm still cold…"

"I know, I know!" _Damn, he's not warming up!_ Sasuke thought in a rush. No, no, no, no. He couldn't let Naruto die. He was his best friend! He couldn't let him die! An idea popped into his head. If he could manage to crawl into the sleeping bag with Naruto, he could use his own body heat to warm the boy.

A blush rose to his cheeks at the thought. The sleeping bag was small, but it appeared big enough for two if he really tried. But…to be that close to Naruto…No! He had to do it to save his friend. Damn pride to hell!

He scooted Naruto over as far as he could to the side of the bag and after some fuss, squeezed himself into the sleeping bag as well. When they lay on their sides, the two of them fit. Naruto's seemed to jump to attention at the sudden source of so much heat.

"Eh~? What the hell? Sasuke!" Naruto blushed a little, wiggling. "Get out!"

"Idiot!" Sasuke growled through clenched teeth, Naruto's whole body moving against his. The two were forced to be pressed intimately against each other to fit. "Do you _want_ to die?"

That caused the boy to pause. "No…"

"Then deal with it! I'm not any happier to be in this position either!" Naruto pouted as Sasuke glared at him. The smaller boy shifted again, pressing his nose against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke gave a gasp. "What the hell are you doing, dobe?"

"My nose is cold, bastard!" Sasuke felt two creeping hands crawl under his jacket and shirt and he gave another gasp, his body recoiling at the cold touch. "So are my hands." The blonde muttered before the older boy could say anything. Sasuke grit his teeth and bore with it for the moment. He cautiously draped an arm over Naruto's waist to get slightly more comfortable. After a few minutes, Naruto removed his hands.

"…Well?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto understood what he was asking. "I feel better now, bastard." He grumbled reluctantly. "…Thanks."

"Hn."

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think we're going to die here?" He asked for the second time.

Sasuke growled. "No."

"…You know what sucks? I really wanted to have some kind of love life before I died. Like, getting my first kiss or something, you know?"

"Both of us already had our first kisses." Sasuke said before he thought about it.

Naruto blushed. "That kiss doesn't count!" He yelled. The older boy winced and pinched him. "OW!"

"Don't yell; I'm right here." Naruto pinched him back. "OW!"

"That's payback. And fine, but I wanted more kisses, you know? Like, dating Sakura…making out…" his face grew a shade darker, "having sex…"

Sasuke scoffed. "With Sakura?"

"W-well maybe not with Sakura, but with somebody!" Naruto stuttered, knowing how Sasuke had meant his relationship had little-to-no progress going towards it with the pink-haired girl. "I don't want to die a virgin!"

"You think I'm any happier? I don't exactly want to die like this either." He looked at his companion. Naruto stared at him and Sasuke's heart thumped at the bright blue eyes that continue to shine even in this darkness. He was suddenly tempted to do something and before he thought about he whispered, "…Let me kiss you."

The reaction was instantaneous. "Wha-what?" Naruto yelped, shocked. "Why the hell should I?"

"Well, you think your first kiss was an accident and you want a real first kiss." And quite honestly, Sasuke wanted to have a real kiss as well. He _was_ a teenage boy. He thought about these things. Though if asked, he would say that these thoughts were born from the fact that impending death seemed to be coming.

Naruto frowned, not looking happy at all at the suggestion. Sasuke didn't look any happier. With a sigh, the blonde finally said, "Fine. But only one!" Sasuke nodded and swallowed, his heart suddenly in his ears. It was just a kiss, but with Naruto looking at him that expectantly…it made his heart pound. He leaned a little bit closer slowly, concentrated mostly on making sure he actually hit his target. And then gently, he pressed his lips against the other boy's.

It was nothing truly all that special, and it was kind of disappointing to the older boy. Part of him expected something almost dramatic to come from a kiss, like what all of the girls squealed of when talking about their boyfriends. But there was nothing extraordinary, and that caused Sasuke to push forward a little more, searching for something extra.

He twisted his head so that their noses wouldn't crush against each other's and his arms unconsciously pulled the boy closer. Naruto gave a soft grunt and responded, his arms coming up to grip the front of Sasuke's jacket as they slowly began to move their lips together, carefully learning as they went along. Sasuke pressed closer, his body heating up and his heart pounding as he opened his mouth, just going along with the motions. His tongue came out and licked the lips of his partner. Naruto stiffened, causing the kiss to pause momentarily, before hesitantly opening his mouth slightly.

Sasuke dived into Naruto's mouth without hesitation and shivered as their tongues met. _Damn…_ Sasuke thought hazily as Naruto responded to his prodding. _This…is better than I thought._ Their tongues slid across each other's sluggishly, showing their inexperience. Naruto tasted strangely different. Sasuke couldn't explain it if ever asked, but a small part of him expected Naruto to taste similarly to Sasuke's own mouth. But Naruto didn't taste that way. There was a unique mix of soft spices that made him have a flavor all of his own.

And Sasuke liked that.

Especially when Naruto groaned a little. A thrill ran through him at the sound; one that ran from his heart immediately downwards.

After a moment, Sasuke recognized that burning in his chest not to be the heat his body was suddenly mass-producing, but his lungs begging for air, so he pulled away. Naruto gasped and the two opened their eyes, though when they had closed neither were quite sure. Naruto stared at Sasuke, his mouth opened and panting. A small shiver of lust ran through Sasuke at the sight.

"Maybe…one more." Naruto murmured and the older boy didn't wait as he plunged back in for another kiss, both mouths opening on contact and tongues interlocking in a flurry of movements. The kiss was faster paced now with their cautious exploration done. Sasuke's hand ran up from Naruto's waist to the space between the boy's shoulder blades with a soft groan, loving the moment. Naruto's hands left the front of Sasuke's jacket and wrapped around the older boy's neck, pulling himself as close as possible. His hand ran up his neck and into his hair before gripping it with a whimper. He wanted more.

Sasuke pulled back and kissed along the bottom of Naruto's chin, reaching his throat before proceeding to travel towards the space beneath his ear as he couldn't go downward. He sucked on it. Naruto's head tilted with a shudder. "It's…hot, Sasuke." Sasuke paused at the breathy tone, his body reacting strangely to it. What was this feeling?

His hand reached and grabbed the zipper of the other boy's jacket. "I think we're warm enough to take these off." He whispered. Naruto nodded, quivering at the warm breath on his neck. Sasuke pulled the zipper down and helped Naruto remove the jacket, using it as a pillow beneath the two of them. As Naruto helped Sasuke with his own jacket, the ravenette realized why Naruto was the colder of the two as he saw that Naruto was only wearing a fishnet shirt underneath. The boy's nipples were hard at the touch of cold air. The moment Sasuke's jacket came off he began to yank the fishnet shirt over the boy's head.

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"It's not keeping you any warmer anyway." The other reasoned. His head dived forward for another kiss before beginning to attack the neck. Naruto gasped before groaning, gripping Sasuke's head as he moved downward, suckling and exploring the suddenly available area. He realized that what they were doing now was going far beyond what either of them had planned, but he couldn't bring himself to stop it. The throbbing between his legs as well as the little noises Naruto was making only encouraged him to go further; to test the limits he had been given.

His mouth reached the middle of Naruto's chest and a hardened nipple caught his eye. He wondered for a moment what kind of noise the boy would make if sucked that before his body moved to follow through on the idea. A pleasured moan escaping the blonde's mouth and an arching back was the response and both boys stopped at the sound. Sasuke looked up at the flushed cheeks and the surprised blue eyes before a small, evil smirk appeared on the older boy's face. Deciding he liked that sound, he repeated the action with the same satisfying results plus a squeezing of Sasuke's head closer. The sound sent a fresh wave of lust straight to Sasuke's groin, causing him groan soundlessly before proceeding to continue playing with the other boy's nipples.

"Nng…St..,stop, Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, tugging the other boy's hair up. Sasuke understood and brought Naruto's lips down to meet his own, allowing the other to enter his mouth hurriedly. The smaller boy's hands fumbled with the bottom the other's shirt, slipping under it and upwards to touch Sasuke's own nipples, twisting them a little.

A shock ran through Sasuke. "Mmn." He moaned lightly. Suddenly lying on their sides didn't please him anymore and he rolled them so that he lay on top of Naruto. "Nn…Spread your legs…Naruto." He murmured between kisses as Naruto continued to play with his chest. Naruto did as he was told, allowing Sasuke the comfortable position between the smaller's legs. He smirked slightly when he felt the bulge the other boy was also sporting. He knew he should have found that revolting, but at the moment he couldn't have been more pleased.

Naruto kissed along Sasuke's jaw line and pushed the older boy's shirt up more. "Take it off." He commanded, tugging it up. Sasuke pulled the shirt over his head and added it to their makeshift pillow before pressing himself down so that they were chest-to-chest, bringing their lips back together. Their tongues clashed and hands linked momentarily before Naruto decidedly wrapped his around the taller's neck and Sasuke ran his down the boy's sides.

Naruto giggled a little at the touch, earning a displeased nip on the lip. "Ow. Bastard, I couldn't help that it tickled." He pouted. Sasuke smirked and pressed their lips together again. Naruto returned the kiss without hesitation. The Uchiha found that he kind of liked this new submissive Naruto. Usually the boy would have hit him for such an act. Naruto groaned and arched up again as Sasuke sucked on his pulse.

Yes, he liked this submissive Naruto quite a bit.

He could feel Naruto's heart pounding with his own. Warmth emanated from their bodies, heating the air around them to the point where their breath couldn't even be seen anymore. They were in their own bubble of warmth in the freezing cold, dim cave.

A movement caused both boys to stop and groan loudly as their pelvises rubbed against each other. They looked at each other, huffing loudly. "Again." Naruto whispered and Sasuke agreed, pressing his hips down on the other's and rolling them. "Ah! Mmng!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke moaned at the feeling. Yes, he needed that. Suddenly the pain in his groin seemed so much more important than exploration of Naruto's body. That came second now.

He ground their hips together again with a groan right as Naruto yanked the boy's head back to his own, crashing their lips together. Their sounds mixed together in between their lips as their bodies moved against each other's. Sasuke growled, pleased, but not pleased at the same time. He wanted more. He needed to touch more of Naruto's skin. He wanted more than what he had right now. He wanted to be selfish and his hands fumbled with Naruto's pants, stopping their movements.

Naruto growled. "Sasuke!" Naruto snapped.

"Take your pants off!" Sasuke demanded, tugging on them. His groin was burning and he wanted to get back to what they had been doing just as much as the other did, but without the pants. They were far too tight for his pleasure anymore.

"Fine!" Naruto said and began pulling off his pants while Sasuke worked on his own. When both were off, they were discarded to the top of the sleeping bag as the boys reattached themselves to each other. Naruto's blunt nails dug into Sasuke's back as they grinded against each other, the feeling suddenly so much more personal than before. Sasuke bit down on Naruto's neck, his hands gripping his hips to apply as much pressure as he could. It felt so good. His mind was cloudy with lust. Why hadn't they done this before? Why was it that they waited until now to feel this?

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's body, causing the boy to blink up at him. "Sasuke…?" He murmured. His eyes were darkened with lust; his face and body red with the blood coursing through his veins. Sasuke's member throbbed at the sight and he groaned. "Keep going!" Naruto whined, trying to bring the boy back to him.

Sasuke licked his lips. "I want more of you." He said. Naruto blinked, not understanding. "Here." Sasuke pulled down on the boy's boxers, taking them off. Naruto suddenly understood the situation and sat up on his elbows as Sasuke began to take off his own boxers.

"Wait, Sasuke!" He cried. Sasuke paused and a bout of fear ran through him. _No, no, no! No, don't, Naruto! Don't stop this!_ His inner self screamed, but he didn't say anything. "This…" Naruto licked his lips and Sasuke restrained himself from kissing the kiss-swollen things, "this is going really far."

"…Do you want to stop?" He whispered, dreading the thought.

Naruto fidgeted. "Well…no…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"…How far is this going to go?" He whispered. Sasuke almost didn't hear him.

"As far as we want it." He replied, knowing exactly what he wanted but not willing to say it out loud. The two of them were already naked down to their socks. Quite honestly Sasuke wanted nothing more than to continue all the way. When Naruto didn't respond he leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips before gazing deep into the other boy's nervous eyes. "Naruto, I'm willing."

Naruto's eyes suddenly became determined, sensing the challenge Sasuke had been giving him. He was the one who placed a hand between the older boy's shoulder blades and put pressure as he ran it along his spine, encouraging him to press closer. Sasuke wasn't about to say no as he pressed flush against Naruto, their crotches aligning. The older boy, as he leaned forward to enter the other's mouth, wondered how he was going to do this. Obviously there was only one hole in which to take, but no doubt that would be painful. But perhaps that's how it worked?

"Naruto…" He whispered, pulling away slightly before sucking a couple of his fingers, unsure of what he was going to do but going to try it anyway. Naruto stared at the fingers, causing the other to smirk before taking them out. "This will feel weird." He said before moving Naruto's legs. He bent and spread them before inserting one slick finger into him.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Naruto screeched, wiggling as Sasuke inserted a second digit.

"Stop moving!" Sasuke commanded, using his other hand to hold the boy's hips still. He pushed the fingers in and out of the hole, stretching it and exploring.

"Stop! That feels gross!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke, stop i-AHH!" He moaned loudly as Sasuke pressed something within him. The Uchiha paused, watching as the blonde gasped and wondering if that was a pleasured or painful reaction. "…Do…do that again." Naruto huffed. Sasuke smirked, pleased that it was the former and searched for that spot again. He found it quickly and Naruto arched with another pleasant moan. "Yes! Shit!" Naruto yelled as it was hit once again.

Sasuke's member throbbed painfully and he decided to pull out, wanting his own fun to join. Naruto whined at the removal and Sasuke leaned over him, staring him in the eyes. "I want to feel good too." He said, grabbing underneath Naruto's knees and bending the boy so that his legs were over Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke ran his thumb along his own penis, spreading the pre-cum there to slicken it before lining it up with Naruto's entrance.

"Get ready." He murmured before pushing inside slowly. Naruto's eyes bulged and he gasped painfully.

"Ah! N-no! Take it out, Sasuke! It hurts!" He yelled. Sasuke ignored him and pushed further in. "Stop! It hurts!" Tears sprang to Naruto's eyes in reaction to the pain as he squeezed them shut. Sasuke grabbed one of the boy's hands, using the other to steady his hips. Naruto's hand gripped his painfully, voicing his displeasure.

When he was fully sheathed within his lover Sasuke closed his eyes and took a breath, not realizing that he had been holding it. It felt so good. Naruto's body was tight around him, pulling and pushing against his cock. And he was so damn _hot!_ He groaned at the feeling. "Fuck." He whispered.

Naruto whimpered beneath him, wiggling a little. "Damnit, Sasuke, it freaking hurts!"

"Shut up, idiot. I know. It'll feel better." He wanted to savor this moment. He leaned forward and kissed the tears from Naruto's eyes as the boy demanded,

"How the hell would you know, bastard?"

"People wouldn't do this if it didn't feel good." Sasuke told him and Naruto didn't reply, understanding.

"Then…move, bastard." Sasuke nodded before pulling out of that heat some before pushing back in. Naruto bit his lip in pain and he tightened around Sasuke, causing the older boy to gasp but continue his ministrations. They were both new to this, so they were slowly learning how to have sex together. But it didn't take too long as Naruto's body gradually became used to the intrusion and Sasuke's pace picked up. But still Naruto didn't look all that comfortable with it, so Sasuke searched that spot in him, leaning forward more.

Naruto whimpered, his one hand reaching for his neglected member before dropping back to grip the sleeping bag that had pretty much fully opened in their actions, exposing their heated skin to the air around them. Sasuke gripped Naruto's cock and pumped it, causing the boy to scream in pleasure right as the spot in him was hit.

"YES!" He cried. "Fuck!" Sasuke smirked, pleased by the reaction and slammed into the same spot. "SASUKE!" Naruto screamed in bliss causing the older boy's eyes to widen.

"Shit! Naruto!" He growled, loving how his name sounded from Naruto's lips like that. He wanted to hear more, so he thrusted faster and harder against that spot as he stroked Naruto's member to the same tempo. Naruto continued to scream his name, tears pouring from his eyes at the sensory overload. Sasuke could feel his completion coming up. He was so close. He'd never felt this good before. A part of him wanted to stay like this forever, listening to Naruto call his name in ecstasy as he pounded into his smaller body while the other part of him just wanted it to end; to reach his climax.

"Oh god-oh shit!" Naruto called. "Sasuke! Sasuke, it's-it's coming! I can't-!" Sasuke's eyes squeezed shut, feeling his own end right there. Just a little- "AH! SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he came hard, his whole body clenching around Sasuke as the boy groaned.

"Naruto!" He cried, pouring himself into the body below him. His mind went blank with ecstasy, his hold on Naruto's body his only lifeline to the earth. The two lay on top of each other, merely breathing and slowly coming down from the highs of their orgasms. Sasuke's conscious self returned slowly to discover Naruto's lips against his own. He kissed back instinctively before pulling himself out of his now-lover. Naruto winced a little before opening his eyes. They stared at each other, but before Naruto could quite come to his senses Sasuke put himself to work zipping the sleeping bag all the way up so that their naked forms were separated from the cold air.

Naruto snuggled his face into Sasuke's neck with a content sigh, the heat and post-orgasmic bliss lulling him into a peaceful slumber. He was quickly asleep. Sasuke watched him for a few moments before also closing his eyes. He could think about the consequences of their actions when he woke up. Right now, he just wanted to soak in this happy moment.

* * *

><p>He was the first to wake god-knows-how-many hours later. His mind was sluggish, slowly registering everything. His body was almost unbearably hot and yet his nose was cold. He was in a sleeping bag in a cave. There was a body pressed intimately against him. He looked at the body.<p>

_Naruto…_ He thought happily, quite content. He nuzzled his face into that forest of blonde locks before opening his eyes again, remembering what exactly they had done the night before. Sex. He and Naruto had had sex. He wasn't a virgin anymore and he had willingly given it to his greatest rival/friend/…lover? Yes, he supposed that's what he could call them now if he wanted to. But damn, this was a bittersweet thing. No doubt Naruto would be pissed when he woke. Surely it had been the thought of death that had spurred them to have sex. After all, it was instinct. And no doubt teenage hormones came into play as well.

But where did this leave their feelings? Sasuke wasn't sure what he felt of Naruto anymore. Yes, he was still his best friend; this didn't change that. But did he like Naruto in the least? Admittedly the sex had been amazing in his opinion. And he would have no qualms over doing it again with the boy pressed against him. But how did he _feel?_ Damn it, he had never been the greatest with his emotions and this didn't help in the least.

_What do couples do together?_ He thought. They kissed because they like each other. Yes, he did like kissing Naruto. A lot. And holding hands? Well, that was too embarrassing. Screw that. Did he like Naruto at all? The boy was annoying a lot, but he made Sasuke happy during a lot of times as well. That's more than he could say for pretty much anybody. And the boy was strong, even if he was a bit of a dumbass. But the cheerful attitude Naruto sported was endearing; so different than what Sasuke was used to. And he wasn't bad to look at either. What with his beautiful blue eyes…tan (soft, he wanted to add) skin…golden blonde hair…cute whisker-scars…

Where was he going with this again? …Oh, right. Naruto was freaking beautiful. Why wasn't he liked by girls?

Sasuke tried to gaze at the boy he was holding, but with the fire out and the cave still black, he couldn't see him. _I like Naruto._ He decided. Hell, he wanted to keep the boy in his arms and kiss him anytime he wanted. And have sex too. Yes, he did indeed like Naruto.

But where did that leave him with Naruto?

A sound reached his ears, snapping him out of his thoughts. Had he mistaken, or had he heard his name? He listened closely and heard it. It was faint and somewhat far away, but it was definitely his and Naruto's names. Rescuers had come for them. Their little campout was over.

"Naruto." Sasuke murmured as he shook the boy, a part of him regretful. Naruto groaned a little and shifted against Sasuke. The older boy shook him again.

"Nng…what?" Naruto murmured.

"Rescuers." Sasuke said, and worked to grab his clothes. Naruto woke up more against him.

"Rescuers? …Oh." He realized and began to copy Sasuke. They climbed out of the sleeping bag, cursed at the cold air (_I already miss the body heat…_ Sasuke thought), and hurried to put on their clothes. They packed up their few belongings in silence, listening for the voices and lost in their own thoughts.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Are you here?" A voice called.

"IN HERE! THE CAVE!" Naruto yelled, his voice being the loudest. Sasuke winced.

"The cave?" The voice called back. Was that…?

"SAKURA-CHAN! IN HERE!" Naruto cried again. Sasuke had almost forgotten about their other teammate. _Naruto's crush_. His mood suddenly turned a little sour at the thought.

_Even if he likes her, I'll still be the owner of his virginity._ He thought possessively.

"Okay! I'm going to get the others! Just wait there!" Sakura called back on the other side of the pile of rocks and snow. It's not like they could go anywhere else.

The silence Sakura left was deafening as they waited, not speaking. Naruto, per usual, was the one to break the silence. "Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"…What are we going to do?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke knew immediately what he was referring to.

"Our kind of relationship is frowned upon…" He muttered. He didn't really care what Konoha thought of his life, but he knew Naruto was still searching for acceptance from them. Being in a gay relationship would be bad for that.

"…So we forget this happened?" There was a sad undertone to the sentence that Sasuke felt a little better about hearing.

"Not forget…just it would be better never to talk about it." He said.

Naruto was silent for a long period of time. "Yeah." He finally said. The sounds of their rescuers were coming closer. "…But Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke felt arms encircle his neck.

"Before we leave, I want to get this out. I'm glad you're my best friend. And I'm kind of happy knowing that I lost my virginity to you. I…kind of like you."

Sasuke closed his eyes, absorbing the words. "Yeah…me too, dobe." He murmured and pressed his lips firmly against the other's. Their mouths opened and their tongues met to dance together a last time before their cave was opened. They pulled away from each other slowly as the sound of multiple birds chirping (Was that Kakashi's chidori?) was heard. "I like you too." Their hands found each other for a moment, giving each other one last moment before releasing each other as the rocks exploded.

"Ah, thank goodness we found you two." Kakashi said as the two boys scrambled over the rubble to get out of the cave. "We were afraid you had died."

"What happened to you guys?" Sakura asked as she hugged both, but mainly Sasuke.

"This dumbass lost our map and we were caught in a snowstorm." Sasuke said, easily falling back into the familiar groove.

"Bastard! How many times do you have to bring that up?" Naruto yelled at him.

"Don't avoid the truth, usuratokachi."

"Arg! You're so annoying!"

"Pot calling the kettle black."

Kakashi sighed, separating the two before they could attack each other. "I can see your teamwork hasn't improved at all. Let's go back." He and Sakura walked between the two as the four made their way down the mountain. Unknown to them, the two boys shared one last look behind their backs that displayed all of their regret and longing one more time before it was never to be shown to each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please! I'd like feedback on my oneshot!**


End file.
